never say goodbye
by Destiel-in-a-nutshell
Summary: WARNING s12 spoilers! Destiel Dean/Cas .. "You can't do stupid things just to save us! We made that deal, it was our choice!" Dean's voice breaks, "We were already dead sitting in there." Livid tears spill from Cas's eyes, ignoring them he looks up at Dean. His sight is tainted red with anger. THANK YOU TO MY EDITOR EVALINA HARPER UR THE BEST


Never Say Good-bye Chapter 1

The light flickers dark and absent when the blade is pulled from Billy's quivering body.

"Cas, what have you done?" Confused eyes roam over Cas' face. Billy. The new reaper. The brand new, badass, bitchy reaper with a thing out for the boys. Dead. Lights out.

Moonlight illuminates Cas' celestial face which has a look of pure anger. "What had to be done. You know this world- this sad, doomed little world- it needs you. It needs every last Winchester it can get. And I will not let you die; I won't let any of you die. I won't let you sacrifice yourselves. You mean too much to me, to everything. Yeah, you made a deal; you made a stupid deal and I broke it." Cas gives a look to Dean that almost says 'don't you dare question my actions.'

"Your welcome." Dean feels himself go cold with dread. She said there would be grave consequences if they broke the deal. It's over.

"You can't do stupid things just to save us! We made that deal, it was our choice!" Dean's voice breaks, "We were already dead sitting in there." Livid tears spill from Cas's eyes, ignoring them he looks up at Dean. His sight is tainted red with anger.

Cas shoves Dean, growling. Sam and Mary are still in shock from the night's events and move over to the side of the clearing, watching the two lovers argue about the other's sacrifices. When Dean admitted to Sam the feelings he had for his best friend, it was easy for him to understand the love that his brother and the angel shared. He wasn't shocked and he wasn't surprised he wasn't anything other than glad for his brother. The way Dean would sneak glances at Cas when he thought no one was watching, the amount of times Dean had forgiven Cas when he had somehow betrayed their trust, were proof that Dean would always take him back. When Dean had the mark, Cas never left him, even when Sam nearly did. That was when Sam knew it was true love. Even right now, watching them fight, their words held no spite, their relationship was nothing but pure love.

"You think the world can go on without you two? _DO_ you really think that? Because, I know that it can't. You have made so many mistakes and sure you have hurt some people, but you have also saved so many others!" Dean looks at the ground and Cas holds his neck, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Did you…. Did you really think that I could possibly make it without you?" Cas breaks, crumbling the ground with incoherent sobs. Sam grabs his Mom's hand and gestures for her to follow him back to the car.

Dean kneels down on the ground, wrapping his muscled arms around his boyfriend's quaking body. "I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry baby, I didn't think about how this would affect you in the long run. There was no hope of us getting out of there, we all knew that. But, when I saw your face I couldn't even remember what those cement walls looked like anymore, all those lines I had etched in. I've missed you so much; you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean's lips kiss Cas' neck as he cradles his face in his shoulder. His eyes tear up as he continues to mumble different versions of "I'm so sorry" and "I love you."

After a few minutes of sitting like this, Cas pushes Dean up and wipes the tears from his beloved's flushed face. Dean follows his actions, sadly smiling, kissing the tears off Cas' face. Cas looks down, whispering "Don't ever do that again, Dean. I wouldn't be able to take it. Promise me." Fresh tears sparkle in his eyes before Dean catches them with the flat of his thumb.

"I will never do that again."

Cas grabs Dean's hands forcefully; Dean thinks of how strange it is that Cas can make him feel the way he does. "No," Cas growls. "Promise me. Promise me you will never put your life on the line like that ever again." Dean notices the how much Cas' voice is shaking with every word and gulps back tears.

"Promise me you will never willingly leave me." Cas hiccups, "Promise me you will never say good-bye."

Dean gently pushes his lips to Cas' in a sweet kiss, and licks his way into the angel's mouth. Their tongues gently dance together for a brief moment until Dean pulls back, his green eyes shining in the dark scenery. Leaning in, he presses one last chaste kiss to the corner of the angel's pink lips, "I promise, Castiel. Can we go home now?" Cas grins and holds Dean's calloused hands while pulling his body from the grass covered ground.

The angel's face visibly brightens with excitement, quickly forgetting his former frustration. "I'm taking you home." It suddenly dawns on Cas, ** _'_** ** _Dean is back, I can take him home. We can sleep together, holding each other tightly as we dream. I can wake up and feel his weight pressed up against me. Dean Winchester has been saved_** **.'**


End file.
